


After Class

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of Fluff, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Smut, Teacher AU, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at- take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)





	1. Chapter 1

Link had walked into Rhett's classroom to eat his lunch with his husband. He checked that all the high school students had left the room before he walked in with a smile across his face. He sat and waited for Rhett patiently. He looked around at the much more colourful room full of posters including equations and shapes, he shook his head and smiled. Rhett was the main reason he got his job. Rhett walked out of his little office at the back of his room and smiled at the sight of the brunette sat at one of the small desks. He slowly walked up behind him and placed his hands on the others tense shoulders causing the smaller man to jump. Link turned and smiled before whispering "Hey baby.". Rhett smiled and carefully placed a kiss on his forehead. He sat at his desk and motioned Link to sit with him. Link began to eat his lunch whilst Rhett watched him before asking "How was your day?". Link looked up from behind his glasses, Rhett noticed his eyes turn dark with anger and raised one of his eyebrows. Link sat back and began to talk "I don't really...." Rhett stared at him causing him to shift in his seat, he felt uncomfortable so continued "Just some kids, you know how they are sometimes.". Rhett nodded and stood. He carefully hugged his Link and kissed his cheek before softly whispering "You need cheering up? We got half an hour.". Links eyes widened and he looked round with his mouth wide open. His heart began to beat faster as he stuttered "I-I've got a-a free next.".

Rhett chuckled and grabbed his husbands hand, leading him into his office. They stood in there staring at each other. Link swallowed loudly. Rhett smiled and growled "Stay here, I've just got to tidy up and I'll be back.". Link nodded and stood waiting. He fidgeted about, were they really going to do this here? Rhett returned with a smile. He locked the door behind him so that they were stuck safely alone in the small unorganised room. Link backed up against a wall and relaxed before whispering "I love you so much.". Rhett smiled before walking closer and gently placing his hands on the tiny waist in front of him. Link smiled and lent up to plant his lips softly on to the bearded ones of his husbands. He quickly pulled away and whispered "Wait. No, we can't.". Rhett moved back, he rolled his eyes and moved forward to kiss and bite Links exposed neck making him let out breathy moans. He tried to talk "Rhett, we- we can't.". Rhett held him tight.  
He moved closer and reluctantly pulled away to reply "Link, it is fine, you need this. Come on, it'll be fine, I promise. I love you, baby.". Link relaxed a little and nodded. He let his head roll back and hit the wall. He grunted as he felt the beard scratch at his neck again whilst Rhetts large hands worked on his belt. He pulled back a little as his nerves were getting the best of him. Rhett smiled against his neck and whispered "Baby, there are no windows or anything, this is my room so please, don't worry.". Link nodded and closed his eyes. He pushed the thoughts away and imagined they were at home, he smiled. Rhett carefully pulled down Link pants and ran his hands up his shirt. He moaned softly. Link put his hands on the taller mans shoulders and held him tight. Rhett moved away and began to palm Link through his boxers, making him shiver a little. He watched the smaller man shake and whimper as he moved his hand a little faster, pushing down with slight force. Rhetts gaze raised to the clock and he grunted "Shit. We've only got five minutes, you might have to wait here and I'll set them on a task and then come and finish you off.". Link whimpered and grabbed Rhett tighter. He moved his hand and began to passionately kiss Link, forcing him back until he was sat on a chair. Rhett smiled and remembered the handcuffs in his drawer, Links eyes were still closed when he suddenly felt the cold metal around each wrist, being locked to the arms of the chair. His eyes shot open and he gasped "You... what are you doing?!". Rhett smiled and kissed him on the lips before walking out of the room and locking the door again.

His class filtered in once he sat down. It was only an hour lesson but he knew he couldn't leave Link that long, he had to think of a distraction, the computer room.... perfect. The children walked in and sat. Rhett got up from his chair and began to teach simple maths equations such as times tables. He taught solidly for half an hour before taking the children to the computer room. When they got there he groaned "Guys get on with your work, I left something in my room, I'll be back to check how much work you have done so make sure you do it. Mrs Locklear is next door and she will be keeping an eye out.". He walked out and slowly got to his room. He shut the door and unlocked his office to see Link fidget, who then soon grunted "Please.". He had been sat patiently but he was starting to get frustrated, he needed Rhett. He couldn't even escape or touch himself. Rhett smiled and knelt in front of him making Link gasp as he made contact with Rhetts lips. He smiled at the response and whispered "I'm sorry, I left you so long.". He quickly lifted Links ass up off the chair and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Link sighed as Rhett finally took him into his mouth. He relaxed into the chair but pulled at the restraints as Rhett went down further, moaning around him. Link moaned and whispered "Rhett, I love you.". He slowly pulled off and stared into Links dazed eyes before whispering "That's Mr McLaughlin, gosh Mr Neal you need to stay professional.". He gave a goofy grin at a confused Link before his mouth was occupied again. He moaned again but still felt frustrated. The restrictions were making him want to pull at Rhetts hair even more but he couldn't. He let out a soft grunt as Rhett began to lightly massage his thighs. Link through his head back and began to moan louder, after holding back, because of their surroundings but it was too much. Rhett held back a smile and continued. He eventually took all of Link into his mouth and carefully stuck his tongue out to lick the smaller mans balls, sending him over the edge. Link moaned through a clenched jaw and pushed up a little. Rhett sucked lightly before pulling off. He stood and quickly got a mint out of his drawer, he undid the cuffs and helped Link up, who immediately lunged at him and held him tight. He nestled his head into his neck and lovingly hummed "I love you, so much.". He swayed lightly and kissed Rhett. He continued "I'll make it up to you later?". Rhett smiled and winked at him before helping him back into his clothes. As they were about to walk out of the now unlocked room, he gently smacked the small ass in front of him causing Link to jump and have a dark blush on his face when he turned around. Rhett giggled and kissed Link on the lips one last time before whispering "I better go back to class. Does my breathe smell?". Link blushed again and shook his head.

They giggled before walking out of the classroom. Link was luckily heading to the staff room so walked with his husband down the hallway. They separated and gave one last smile to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat in the staff room waiting for Rhett. It was the end of the day at last and Rhett had only got more frustrated since their last meeting. Rhett walked in and grunted causing Link to meet him at the door. They walked to the car together. Link gently whispered "You okay?". Rhett sighed and got in the car. Link fidgetted during the drive home, Rhett was silent making him uncomfortable.

They got home eventually. Rhett walked in first and through his stuff down, his last class was the worst, they were loud and annoying. He sat down and rested his eyes whilst Link put his stuff neatly away before he walked behind his husband. He gently put his hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed making Rhett happily sigh. Link smiled and carefully moved to Rhetts ear where he whispered "Oh Mr Mclaughin, I've been so bad today.". Rhett groaned and lifted his hips slightly, he kept his eyes closed but weakly grunted "You have.". Link smiled and gently nibbled his husbands ear. Rhett couldn't take it and growled "Sit at the table and do some work, I'll be over in a bit.". Link smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before he walked to the table and got out some work to mark. Rhett sighed at the loss of sensation but stood and walked to their bedroom, he looked around and made sure he looked good before putting a bottle of lube in his blazer pocket.

He walked downstairs and saw Link doing work, he had taken his blazer off and looked so small, he cleared his throat making the smaller man jump but he stayed looking down at his work. Rhett walked forward and stood behind Link making his breathing hitch. Rhett growled lowly "Lets see the work you've been doing.". Link relaxed back and froze as Rhett stared at the work he had been doing over his shoulder, Link felt so small. He growled again "You haven't done much. Stand up.". Link swallowed loudly as he stood. Rhett smiled at Link slightly shaking. He gently placed his hands on the tiny waist and pushed him forward so that his hands rested on the desk. Link wiggled his hips involuntarily. Rhett smiled and moved one hand gently to the round ass in front of him making Link quietly moan. Rhett growled again "So so bad.", he quickly slapped Link making him moan loudly. Rhett bit his lip and continued to spank his small moaning husband. Link weakly stuttered "O-oh sir....". Rhett smiled and groaned. Rhett continued but Link soon whispered "Please sir, can we go upstairs?" he looked up at Rhett who was already smiling. He rubbed where he had just abused and whispered "I was kind of thinking of staying here, I hope you don't hurt too much.". Link whimpered and nodded. Rhett smiled and quickly walked behind Link. He put his hands on his waist and nibbled at his neck. His gaze was caught by the window. He groaned and shut the curtains quickly, they were in almost darkness so Rhett turned the lights on before he gently removed the smaller mans glasses. Rhett placed them on the table and walked back behind Link, who stayed still and tensed up when he felt Rhett fiddling with his belt. He gasped when his pants were forced down with his underwear. Rhett smiled and rubbed the soft skin, he hummed happily. Link moaned and let his head hang forward. Rhett moved away and lubed up his fingers he slowly pushed one in making Link gasp and his head shot up. Links legs began to shake a little, he held back talking too much. Rhett continued to move his hand making sure to take it slow so that he could break Link. He was constantly moaning as Rhett added another finger. His eyes were clenched shut and it took all he had to not touch himself and keep his hands on the table. Rhett smiled and moved to his ear where he softly whispered "Have you learnt your lesson yet?". Link whimpered and pushed his hips back so that the fingers went deeper, he moaned before replying "Ye-yeah sir. Please.". Rhett smiled and bit roughly at his neck, Link held back a scream and clenched his fists on the wooden desk. Rhett slowly withdrew his hand making Link shiver and whimper. Link stood still and waited. Rhett slowly got himself out of his pants without pulling them down too much, he lubed himself up and lined up with Links relaxed hole. Link felt the heat coming closer to him, he gasped as his taller husband easily pushed in. They slowly moved together. Rhett clenched his jaw and stepped forward, making Link tense up as he felt Rhetts pants rub against him, he tried to turn and look but instead Rhett thrusted harder. One hand quickly darted to Links hair and held his head still, whilst his other hand stayed on his hip. He carefully pulled his hand back whilst keeping his grip tight. Link moaned and whimpered "S-sir, I.... you're so big.". Rhett smiled and groaned as Link began to meet his thrusts. He was so tense before but now he felt so much better. Link whined as he pulled his hair a little too hard but it soon turned into a moan as Rhett hit his prostate. Rhett moaned and leaned forward to bite Links neck. He planted his teeth firmly on his skin, just below his collar. Link whined and tried to move away earning tighter grips on both his hip and in his hair. Rhett lightly sucked but soon pulled away to see a faint red mark. He smiled and groaned at his mark. Link began to push back harder making Rhett begin to lose it. He moaned as his movements became sporadic. He kept his tight grips and moaned as he came inside of Link. Link whimpered as Rhett lazily pulled out, he put himself back in his underwear and growled "Sit in the chair and finish yourself off.". Link groaned but obeyed and quickly sat down. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He lent back and began to stroke himself. He shivered as he felt Rhetts seed trickle out of him, he was going to stand but he pushed the thought of mess from his mind. Rhett watched as Links hand moved faster. His legs twitched as he got closer to the edge. His eyes opened and he stared at Rhett, keeping eye contact as he finished. He tensed up and moaned. He finished all over his chest and whimpered. Rhett bit his lip and quickly got up once Links eyes had closed.

He gently kissed his lips before whispering "Lets get you cleaned up, baby.". Link grunted but slowly stood. He was suddenly swept off his feet and carried to the shower. They undressed and quickly got in. Link turned and looked up at Rhett, they smiled at each other. Rhett whispered "Don't worry I'll clean the chair. I love you.". Link giggled and smiled. He gently kissed Rhetts lips before whispering "Thank you sweetie. I love you too. I'm glad you liked your little reward." Rhett giggled and hugged Link tight. They washed each other before getting out. Link yawned causing Rhett to whisper "Go lie down, I'll order take away. And clean the chair.". Link smiled and kissed Rhett again before going into their room. He led down and was soon accompanied by Rhett. He led on his back and was soon met by Link snuggling up on his chest. He smiled and relaxed. There was soon a knock on the door so Rhett got up and put a dressing gown on before getting the pizza. He walked back up and stripped again so that he was nude. Link smiled and sat up. It didn't take them long to eat the pizza. Rhett put the box on the floor and led back down. Link snuggled back up and kissed Rhett one last time before relaxing. Rhett smiled and turned the tv off and relaxed himself, he kept a tight grip around Link and held his hand to his chest. Link smiled against his skin but soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at- take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
